Catching Up with the Coopers
by libruh
Summary: It is about the life of Chawni as a married couple with 3 children. This story also includes their kids' lives (including their love lives.) contains the following pairings: Chawni (duh), Layden (hayden Summerall and Lauren Orlando), Jordyn Jones and Johnny Orlando (same age in this book) and Jira Kosariffo (Jack Griffo and Kira Kosarin).


the Coopers mansion

3rd Person P.O.V

It was a quiet and paeceful Saturday morning...

"MOOOOOOOMM!" a 14 year old girl screamed.

okay maybe not so quiet.

Because of the glass shattering scream Tawni ran inside her daughter's room.

"Lauren! What do you want now?" she asked in an annoyed yet tired tone.

"Well, JOHNNY HID MY FAVORITE STUFFED ANIMAL!" Lauren screamed the last part angrily.

"Excuse me? A Unicorn is not an animal it is a mythical creature." Johnny, a 17 year old boy, said from the doorway holding Lauren's unicorn stuffed toy.

"MOM! JOHNNY DESTROYED MY NEW EARPHONES!" A 19 year old boy screamed angrily while entering the room.

Apparently this household is neither quiet nor peaceful.

With that being said all three siblings started bickering and creating a huge noise.

Wow what a peaceful and quiet family they are...

"OKAY EVERYONE SHUT UP! Jack, calm down me and your dad will buy you New earphones okay?" Tawni said while Jack just nodded his head.

"Okay you young man return your sister's stuffed animal or whatever that creature is. And don't forget to say sorry to both your siblings or I would leave no choice but to ground you." Tawni said sternly and watched as her son hurriedly returned the youngest  
sibling's stuffed toy and sincerely apologized to both his siblings' things.

Just when everyone was okay someone decided to enter Lauren's room.

"Hey *yawns* what's all the noice all about?" Chad asked in a tired voice.

"Well your son, Johnny, decided it was funny to steal Lauren's unicorn and to destroy Jack's headphones. Thanks for all the help btw." Tawni told her husband.

"You are welcome babe! Okay kids lets all go down for breakfast!" Chad said not hinting the sarcasm that just came out of his wife's mouth.

Everyone went down to see that their breakfast of French toast, Bacon and egg were ready. They all sat down on their usual places and started chatting.

Before I go on with this story, I need to introduce to you the Cooper family.

We have Chad Dylan Cooper and Tawni Heart-Cooper they got married at the age of 25. They are currently filming a new series called middle. It is about a married couple and their struggles in life.

Then we have their oldest son which is Jack Octavious Cooper he is a 19 year old boy and is one of the most famous actors/musicians in this generation. He currently has a TV Sshiw called the Thundermans with Kira Kosarin who may have a teeny (HUGE) crush  
on.

Next we have Johnny Robert Cooper. He is 17 years old and started becoming famous because of his YouTube channel where he does covers and challenges. Currently, he is revording an album with his best friend/crush, Jordyn Jones who is a 16 year old girl.  
(Lets just pretend these are their ages.)

And lastly we have the youngest and only daughter of Chawni, Lauren Paige Cooper. She is 14 years old. She became famous because of and is now a star on Disney Channel. She has a series called Girl Meets Life with her childhood friend, Hayden  
Summerall.

Their family is like a normal one except that they are famous and extremely rich. They always have fun together with no major problems whatsoever. Just, some bickerings here and there but, that what makes the family fun.

Okay going back to the story...

"Soo kids, since all of us were out working the past few weeks what has been going on with your lives?" Chad asked in the middle of biting his French toast.

All the kids started mumbling random things at each other when their mother stopped them.

"Okay now kids, one by one. Why don't we start with the oldest going down to the youngest. Okay?" She asked them which they all replied with a nod.

"So umm, you guys know Kira right and I had this teeny crush on her-" Jack was cut off because of Lauren.

"*coughs huge crush coughs*" Lauren said in the middle of her fake coughs.

"Oh shut up Lauren! Anyway I kind of asked her out so I might be going out with her after filming an episode for Thundermans on Monday." Jack said kinda shyly.

"Well, that's great honey!" Tawni said. "What about you Johnny? Anything you wanna share.

"So since Jordyn my bestfriend-" Johnny got cut off by none other than Lauren.

"*coughs crush coughs*" Lauren said in the middle of again her fake coughs.

"LAUREN! I think you need medicine and that is called SHUT UP! Anyway, since Jordyn and I are like filmin an album together I decided to ask her out on a date too. And that might also be on Monday after recording. Oh and my schedule will be MW: recording  
and TTHF: Filming for music videos." Johnny said while blushing.

"Are boys are all grown up now. How bout you, Lauren?" Their father asked the youngest.

"Oh you know me just being me. Single as a pringle!" She said while doing an awkward laugh towards the end.

"*coughs HAYDEN SUMMERALL coughs*" both Jack and Johnny shouted at the same time in the middle of their fake coughs.

"YOU GUYS ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Lauren said while standing up.

Alarmed by what was happening both the Cooper brothers stood up, ran to the backyard, took of their shirts and jumped in the pool with Lauren just close behind them getting ready to jump in her pyjamas.

Both Chad and Tawni watched as their kids played in the pool with huge grins on their faces and laughter being heard.

"Our kids are all grown up." Chad said.

"Yup, I miss those days where they were still so young and fightimg for our attention." Tawni said while reminiscing the past.

"Now they're on their own." Chad replied while staring at Tawni who was staring back at him. They slowly leaned into each other and were about to kiss when they felt wet slippery hands grab them and dragged them to the pool.

The family had a great time in the pool playing games and having typical bonding. They really do love one another.

* * *

Okay so that was first chap and as promised here are the kids adm their partners...

Jack Octavious Cooper - Jack Griffo  
Kira Kosarin - herself  
Johnny Robert Cooper - Johnny Orlnado (lets pretend he's older than Jordyn in this book by a few months)  
Jordyn Jones - herself  
Lauren Paige Cooper - Lauren Orlando  
Haden Summerall - himself

So yah thats pretty much it.. Sorry for the typos its like 1 am when I made this and yah thanks for readying! See you on my next update!


End file.
